Fairy Tails Yosei-O
by Nalufordays
Summary: What happens when the great fairy promises to give Link a happy life and unite with Navi. Sounds too good to be true. Of course it is, read and see Link fight through much bloodshed to reach his final enemy the black magic mage zeref.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this might be a bad idea but im making another story! And and belive it or not does not revolve around Nalu! There still is a hefty amount of it! Buuuut its another pairing Link and Erza. Now I'm not hating on Link and Zelda! They were actually my favorite pairing before Nalu no joke! But for this story I wanted to give it a shot. Buuuut if I do another Zelda and Fairy Tail crossover it'll most likely be LinkXZelda. But enough describing the story onwords to it!**

Numbness was what I would describe the feeling. Goodbye Tatl was my last coherent thought before I went back into the lost woods with a crash of lightning striking me.

In Links mind

"_Where am I…" I said to no one. I looked around seeing it empty until there was a bright flash and all of the sudden before me was a great fairy I've never seen. She looked like the rest except her locks were all the colors of the rainbow. _

"_Young hero" her voice was soft and gentle. "I have heard word from all the great fairys of Termina and even Hyrule that you are looking for a certain fairy companion? _

"_Yes! Her name is Navi! I want to see her now!" Was my instantaneous reply_

"_Well she is waiting for you. For your next and last adventure." "However to take you there, there are three stipulations."_

"_Yes, anything!"_

"_Well as you know, the princess is to be wed soon to her husband."_

"_Yes… Don't remind me… she rejected me, but I am not too saddened she just did not love me." Was my cold reply my head down in shame._

"_Do not be sad my hero," she tilted my chin up and lifted up one finger, "first you may never be able to return to this land, however the goddesses and I shall always be watching over thee and blessing our hero." She put up a second finger, "learn the magic of this world and pair with the dragon to take down the black magic king of that world." Lastly a third finger," and finally Navi shall always be with you however…Find love Link be happy for once in your life." I didn't know what to say so I just nodded quickly. She giggled then said, "then by the power of Nayru, Din, and Farore may you and Epona have luck." She then cupped her hands together and uncapped them to reveal rainbow sakura blossom leaves in her hand and she blew them towards me. That was when I awoke._

'What time is it' was my first thought then my second was whats that draft? I opened my eyes and… 1.2.3. "Oh my god! Why am I falling through the sky!" I kept panicking so I looked through my things to see what could help me on the way down and realized the ocarina of time was gone and replaced with a different Ocarina. It was all blue like the Ocarina of time by the mouth piece had a triforce with the colors of red, blue, and green. 'Hopefully the great fairy returned the ocarina of time then… Oh yeah falling!' I then quickly activated Nayrus love waiting for me to crash landing in trees. "Ow! That hurt" I realized how much magic that used and felt so weak already. 'That's weird…' That's when I noticed how tall the trees were and saw how chubby my hands were and that's when I heard a whisper, "By the way you will be turned to 11 again link" whispered the great fairy.

"Nooooo! Not puberty again!" I pounded the ground. "Dang it."

"What're you doing?!" said a high pitched joking voice that sounded all too familiar.

"N…Navi?" I looked up not believing my ears tearing up.

"Who else would it be you idiot." Despite her near blinding glow and teasing voice I could see her tearing up too.

"Navi!" I hugged her tightly, "you're back!"

"And you're suffocating me!" She said struggling. "Hey, listen to me!"

"Ah I never thought I'd miss you saying that."

"Earth to Link!" She flew out. "Now this is all good and yeah but the great fairy said I'd meet you here in this forest. But I have a question."

"Yeah what?"

"Where exactly are we?" She asked me.  
"… You mean you don't know!" I screamed

**Yay start of my next story hopefully it's at least okay! But anyways read, review, favorite, follow, all that stuff and remember to keep calm and ship!... I don't know what to ship in this story lol. So ship nalu anyways! (By the way Yosei-O roughly translates to fairy king cause Erza is the fairy queen get it? Also rated M in the future maybe if I decide to be a pervert or not :3)**


	2. Update

Hey guys. I know this is not the update that you're all looking forward to and I am probably going to bum you all out which really sucks, but I have to say this. This story is discontinued :( however there is a silver lining. If anyone, and I do mean anyone wants this story for adoption please message me privately or leave a review. PLEASE also read Her Hero for an update on not just that story but my channel as a whole. And also no matter what happens always remember to ship NaLu for days!


End file.
